


Say Amen (It's Saturday Night)

by caitastrophe8499



Series: I Promise It Won't Be Boring [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: I pray for the wicked on the weekendMama, can I get another amen?Oh, it's Saturday night, yeahGratuitous violence/steamy scenes. Purely self-serving. Listen to Panic! At the Disco's Say Amen (It's Saturday Night) and watch the absurd music video to really get a feel for this. I have no other explanation other than this song has gotten under my skin and I had to write this. No plot, no sense, no morals.





	Say Amen (It's Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain this.
> 
> Set when they're together, but Leonard has rejected the white hat and Sara has found multiple advantages to bloodlust.
> 
> Owners:  
> Say Amen (It's Saturday Night) - Panic! At the Disco  
> Leonard and Sara - DC  
> Insanity - me

_ I pray for the wicked on the weekend _

_ Mama, can I get another amen? _

_ Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah _

Leonard shifted in bed, something stirring him out of sleep. He opened his eyes, but didn’t move again, taking in the quiet house. The open master bedroom was quiet, just Sara’s faint breathing to break it. Another faint thud from downstairs had his fingers flexing on her hip, waking her gently.

She inhaled, her mouth opening in a tired smile to chide him for rousing her, but Leonard pressed a finger to his lips, and Sara stopped, listening as another faint noise from downstairs indicated why he’d woken her.

It wasn’t entirely surprising, considering the work they’d done that evening. Sara rolled her eyes and sat up, grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor. She buttoned up the white dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves. It was his and far too big on her. He grabbed the matching black pants, pulling them up over his hips. With casual ease, he grabbed his cold gun from the nightstand and she grabbed her dagger. She moved silently across the floor, heading to the large French doors that led to their second story patio. With a wink she disappeared over the ledge and Leonard turned to the bedroom door.

He went to the wall next to the door, leaning against it as he checked and charged the gun. After a few moments, the door opened silently and Leonard glanced up, unworried as he saw three men enter the room, clothed in the ever-so-creative and nondescript black masks. Waiting until all three of them were completely inside, Leonard aimed his gun and cleared his throat.

Their frozen looks of shock followed him as he walked calmly out of the bedroom, eyes scanning the staircase and lower floor. Two were on their way up, but Leonard chilled them with a blast before they could make a move. A grunt from behind had him ducking, grabbing the man who’d come out of the spare room and helping him over his shoulder and down the stairs. He crashed into his frozen friends, knocking one over and himself out.

Leonard stepped past them, ducking beneath a baseball bat that came swinging out towards his head. Coming back up quickly, he slammed the butt of his gun into his attacker’s gut, shoving him backwards into the living room and forcing him to drop the bat. The man got in a lucky punch and Leonard’s breath shot out of his lungs, but he kept moving. He aimed the gun at the man, but he grabbed the muzzle and forced it up. Leonard snarled, slamming his foot into his chest and forcing him back, onto the glass coffee table. It shattered, glass going everywhere, wood snapping under the man’s weight. Another swift knock to the head and his eyes rolled back.

Walking through the living room, Leonard turned the corner into the small hallway next to the kitchen, raising his gun as a figure came around the corner, silver glittering in the moonlight that poured through the window.

Sara froze, though Leonard’s gun never fired. The knife she had in her hand wasn’t the one she’d taken from the bedroom, though this one was stained and clearly well used.

He glanced past her, six others beaten and bloodied through the kitchen and dining room, various degrees of severity, up to and including a missing limb. Nothing was moving, other than the slow breathing of several unconscious strangers. No other sound echoed in their house. He turned back to Sara; the white shirt had spots of blood on it and her eyes danced with barely concealed bloodlust. It would make any rational thought vanish in her mind until it had abated.

Luckily, he knew how to deal with that.

Ducking his head, Leonard stole her breath, his free hand wrapping tightly around her waist. Both of her arms snaked around his neck and he ignored the cold press of metal along his back as she lit him aflame, tasting like adrenaline and harsh liquor. She forced him back against the wall, twining all around him, her mouth pressing at his, her hands pulling him ever nearer, her body leaving no space for him to breathe.

And damn if he didn’t love it.

His gun fell somewhere around their feet and he heard the thud as she drove her knife into the wall by his head, but then all he heard was her breathless laugh as he hoisted her up in his arms, his fingers on bare skin. He carried her into the kitchen, shoving aside a masked stranger to deposit her on the counter - a perfect height. One hand roamed up her - his - shirt, while the other pulled aside the only other piece of fabric on her. Her heels were pushing down the dress pants, just enough to get what she wanted, and Leonard knew it would be hard and messy and amaz-

Half-dressed, half-gone, half-drunk on her, Leonard almost missed the clatter of a windowpane breaking. He definitely heard the crackling of a fuse. Without an option, he threw himself forward on top of, then over Sara, pulling her down around the other side of the island, just in time for an explosion to rock their kitchen, pots and pans clattered down from where they hung overhead and a large piece of the ceiling crashing down over Leonard’s shoulders.

He groaned, his head spinning, barely recognizing as Sara clambered out from underneath him, moving faster than he was capable of. He followed her, dazed and keeping one hand on wall, back to the base of the staircase, where she vanished.

Leonard turned, three more men bearing down on him and his clarity returning, just not swiftly enough. He dodged two of them, taking a punch to the ribs in exchange for knocking one of them out of the fight. Wrenching away the crowbar from another, he used it on the previous owner, blood spattering out the corner of his mouth as Leonard slammed it across his face, spinning him down towards the floor. The last one drew a knife and scored a long line across Leonard’s stomach, but was forced back when Leonard swung at him. He tripped over his buddy and the knife skittered out of reach. Leonard reached back with the crowbar, but paused when a figure from the living room moved.

Sara stood in the doorway, the discarded bat from earlier hanging limp in her grasp. She stepped forward, delicately avoiding the broken glass on the ground, the bat dragging behind her, wood echoing across tile. She smirked at the man on the floor, swinging the bat around her hand before drawing it back. There was a solid thud and his eyes closed.

Leonard dropped the crowbar and Sara did the same with the bat, turning towards him. Finding his purchase on her hips, he drew her close enough for a long kiss, their hearts still thundering from the rush.

When he broke away, he ran his fingers up Sara’s neck, gently jostling the jewelry there.  The diamond necklace glittered around Sara’s throat, several million dollars worth of somebody else’s money, and their score from the evening. And the motive of those who lay around them.

Leonard picked her up in his arms again and Sara grinned, curling her arms around him. Leonard’s mouth tilted up in a smirk, which vanished beneath Sara’s lips.

_ Swear to God, I ain't ever gonna repent _

_ Mama, can I get another amen? _

_ Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah _


End file.
